The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle having an outwardly opening valve at one end and a longitudinal bore connected to the valve end with a pressure line. Fuel is supplied to the longitudinal bore from the pressure line. The fuel flows through the longitudinal bore and is discharged from the nozzle by the valve.
In fuel injection nozzles of this type, which open outwardly and are used especially for low pressure injection, a chatter of the valve needle is preferred during operation in neutral gear or under low partial load, in order to obtain thereby a good concentration of the fuel on the one hand and an orderly sequence of injection on the other, independently of the load and the rpm. However, in the known fuel injection nozzles of the type noted above, over-oscillation associated with the chattering easily occurs, which leads to an uneven sequence of injection from stroke to stroke as well as to a possible interruption of the injection process and also to premature injections or after-injections.
Chattering typically refers to the characteristic noise produced by the nozzle valve during opening or closing. In the context of the present invention it also refers to the harmonic oscillations which the valve experiences when it is opened. This meaning is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are discussed herein after.